Minako's Birthday
by LaydiiV
Summary: Kunzite was stressed.


Kunzite was stressed. Not only did he have to look over his kingdom from the Middle East, protect his Queen, King and princess, oversee all things in Crystal Tokyo, and be the perfectionist leader of the Shitennou, but he also had to be a good husband for today is his wife's Minako birthday.

Physically, she is 22, but in actuality she is 928 years old. Her constant complaining about being almost "30" was quite tiring. Kunzite is physically 26, but is 935. It was not a big deal, but to his wife it was. And like her problem with age, she had a problem of him buying her last minute presents. What was he supposed to do? For a woman who has anything and everything it is hard getting her something. But this year Minako has been quiet. Since Last week she had not mentioned anything to him. Her Birthday to her was like July 4th combined with Christmas. It was major deal.

But alas this year was calm and that is stressing Kunzite out. He was beyond clueless and his wife was nowhere to be found. So Kunzite decided to look for his around the palace. He visited Ami's clinic, which was closed for the day. He went to Makoto's bakery that resided just a corner away from the palace grounds. Makoto had taken the day off it seemed. He knew that Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna would not be with his Minako. And he would not bother the Royal Family. So he lastly went to Rei's house. There he found his other partners gathered around two male children.

"Hey," Jadeite said with much excitement. He motioned Kunzite to sit on his and Rei's western loveseat that Jadeite absolutely loves. At this moment he was sitting on the floor with a blond look alike of his climbing on top of him.

"Your children seem to be having fun given that it's their fathers that they are taking care of them," Kunzite said referring to Jadeite and Nephrite. He looked over to his good friend Zoisite who was looking up some things online.

"Oh hush Kunzite soon you'll be in the same boat as me and Neph and soon to be Zoi. Amy can give birth any minute now and poor Zoi is nervous as hell looking up anti-anxiety books for first time fathers," Jadeite explained.

"Minako and I are waiting to try for children, by the way have you seen my wife?"

"She went out with the Queen and the girls. Small lady is with Hotaru, while the king is in a meeting with the council." Zoisite finally answered.

"Ahh, well then, have fun taking care of children." Kunzite said and left.

After completing his duties, he awaited his wife's return. Four hours later she arrived with servants and carts filled with shopping bags, one cart for all seven servants. Kunzite was amazed how she could easily purchase this many items. Though they do have the money for it, but it still amazed him. This was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. She was unpredictable.

"Hi honey, I went shopping with the girls today and then they took me out to eat and I went shopping by myself again. I think I overdid it." She blushed in embarrassment.

"What did you get?"

"Well things for our home, Ami's baby gift when he is born, lingerie for you," she said that part seductively, "And some extra things."

Kunzite was excited for the lingerie part, but was upset that he couldn't get her anything since she bought the entire mall! He slowly went to his desk to finish any extra work since he was too pissed off to look at his wife.

"Why are you so upset?" Minako asked after the servants left.

"Why do you think? Minako you always complain that I get you things last minute, but you failed to see that I wanted to get you something."

"So you are upset that you didn't get me anything for my birthday?" He nodded realizing how stupid it was. "Baby I know you love to please me you do that every day just by staying next to me and I love you for that but honestly I was letting you off the hook because you seemed stressed. And besides," she went closer to him, nose to nose, lips to lips. "You already gave me two presents." Kunzite was confused by this.

"And what pray-tell may that be?" Minako stood up and walked over to her walk in closet. Kunzite followed her.

"Do you remember that night on the 28th of last month when it was Amy's baby shower?" Yes he remembered that night very well.

"What of it?"

Minako went into one of her shopping bags and took out a light yellow outfit with a cute teddy bear in front. She then took out a similar version in green. Kunzite was beyond confused until Minako brought the two items to her stomach.

"I'm one month and its twins."

For Minako's birthday, not only did Kunzite gave her the gift of being a mother, he also gave her the gift of taking him to the clinic after he fainted from the word "Twins."


End file.
